overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio
Archives: /2012 + /2014 PureMail After After PureMail is a bit weird, different from QuizDE PonPon PureMail after are several short stories for each of heroine from PureMail. First there is this screen: You can select one or more heroines (but if you choose two or more will be only a summary of each mixture) then there will be a dialogue between Kei Ogata and Shinichi Shiba. Kei told to Shiba what happened recently. But the stories are told in a comical way. Yes, In the history of Miki Kei says he unknowingly Taisuke raped. :After PureMail and PureMail Gaiden are not the same. MEO MEO has in fact only two characters (and a teacher with no name that appears at the beginning). According to Japanese wikipedia Moeko Inou is mentioned in this game. And found nothing about Korin Japanese sites (I think she only appears in Family Chart). MEO is a short game. According to korean wikipedia have five endings. Kei and Touri The maiden name of Touri is Toda (revealed in Summer Radish Vacation!! 1) and became sawagoe via marriage. As for Kei: Because of the abuse of his father (is only revealed in Family Chart that is Tomaru) Kei's mother left him (during brief flashbacks and given to understand that she also had been involved with another man) got Kei his father. Suffering abuse from her father and almost dying. He was eventually rescued by his current parents. In many routes Kei says he suspects that his biological mother is the same except that with his adoptive father. It confirmed the story of Ai on PureMail After. Satsuki Shigehara Hi Tycio! Can I ask you some questions? Do you know the story about Satsuki Shigehara's route? The only I found on internet is that she's in hospital and want to commit suicide or something. Also, did Kaori get pregnant with her Senior(the blond one, not Ayumu) and went to hospital to have an abortion? Omega-003 (talk) 18:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Vacation 1 (2) Moegi1.png|ええ。　母は、この土地の出身でね。　この近所のはらみちゅーに通ってたわ。 Yes. 　Mother, Come from this land. The neighbourhood haramichu it passed. Warning.png|According to the warning image haramichu is another name for Haramichuu commercial firm. (原巳忠商事) Moegi2.png|寮の側にあるとこですね。 The place on the side of the dormitory. Moegi3.png|ええ。　そんなとき、同じはらみちゅーの……２つ下の男の子と恋に落ちたわ。 At that time, in Haramachu ... She fell in love with a boy two years younger. Moegi4.png|母と男の子は、やがて愛し合うようになったわ。　毎日のように体を重ねて……。 Mother and the boy, soon came to love each other.The body every day repeatedly... Moegi5.png|それを知った祖母は、烈火のごとく怒ったわ。 When Grandmother knew, it was furious. Moegi6.png|違うの。　相手の男の子はね……母の父……つまり、祖父と愛人との間の子供だったらしいの。 It is different. The boy...Mother's father...in other words, is the children between the lover and grandfather. Moegi7.png|祖父に言わせると、愛人と自分の間の子供ではないかも知れない、なんて言ってたけど、祖母は、男の子が祖父にそっくりだったから、一目見て判ったって……。 Grandfather said, It may not be the child between his lover, though it said, gradmother, because the boy was just like the grandfather, you understand giving a glance....... Moegi8.png|本当に祖父の子かどうかって話を議論しているうちにね……祖父は、その子を認知してしまってね。 The talk is discussed if grandfather's child really....The grandfather, The child is acknowledged. P.S: The daughter of Sr.Toda and Sra.Toda is Ouka Toda. Caio000 (talk) 16:05, July 3, 2014 (UTC) MEO Camera.png|こんなボロでも,兄貴の借り物なんで,あげられないんスよ. Even such a rag, older brother's borrowed thing, It is not given. (Youji is referring to the camera on the right.) Shiba.png|In PureMail and PureMail Gaiden, Shinichi is always seen with a camera. I think this is enough to prove that Youji is the younger brother of Shinichi. P.S.: You put the wrong name in the post that I forgot to sign. Caio000 (talk) 18:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About the Family Chart This can be a bit interesting. On the right of the Official Chart Family can see these kanji: ※始・舞を含め１５以上の子供が誕生。 詳しくは巻末４６Ｐ．の「神楽年表」を参照のこと。 translation: >Including Hajime and Mai, she had at least 15 children. >For more details, see the Kagura Chronology at the end of this booklet on pg. 46 I'm trying to find scans but without success at the moment. Caio000 (talk) 23:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ai's Father Is Mr.Ogata I'm sure. And the original Japanese Chart Family also says it's Mr.Ogata. Caio000 (talk) 23:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba As far as I know there is not a reliable source confirming that Mitsuba and Yotsuba are Shun daughters but certainly are daughters of Wakaba. They are mentioned in Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 00:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Mitsuba and Yotsuba (2) The original Japanese Chart Family shows that Futaba, Kazuha are daughters of Shun and has an older sister (presumably Hanon). Note: Mrs. Nijou not appear in Snow Radish. She only appears in a photo to Summer radish 1. Caio000 (talk) 00:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC)